136th Infantry Regiment (United States)
The 136th Infantry Regiment is an infantry regiment in the Army National Guard. History Lineage Organized 22 July 1861 at Fort Snelling as 2nd Regiment Minnesota Volunteer Infantry. * Companies mustered into Federal service 26 June 1861. * Reorganized 29 December 1863. * Mustered out of Federal service 10 July 1865 at Louisville, Ky. (Active or Volunteer element of Minnesota enrolled Milita, redesignated Minnesota National Guard by act of legeslature 1 March 1871) * Reorganized as independent companies (MNG) including Governors Guard organized in 1874 at New Ulm, and Faribault guards, organized 1876; * Consolidated in 1880 to form 2nd Battalion (MNG). * Expanded and Redesignated 27 February 1883 as 2nd Infantry Regiment (MNG) with Headquarters at New Ulm. * Redesignated 4 May 1898 as 12th Infantry Regiment Minnesota Volunteers, and mustered into Federal service 7 May 1898 at St. Paul. * Mustered out 5 November 1898 at New Ulm. * Reorganized 3 March 1899 as 2nd Infantry Regiment (MNG). * Mustered into Federal service 26 June 1916 at Fort Snelling, Minn. for Mexican Border. * Mustered out 24 January 1917 at Fort Snelling * Called into Federal service 14 July 1917; Drafted in 5 August 1917. * Redesignated 136th Infantry Regiment 1 October 1917, and assigned to the 34th Division. * Demoblized 18 February 1919 at Camp Grant (Illinois). * reconstituted and activated 1 April 1942 in the Army of the United States. (Organized with personnel of the 33rd Division, and assigned to the 33rd Division.) * Inactivated 5 February 1946 at Otsu, Japan, and Relieved from the 33rd Division. * Assigned to the 47th Infantry Division 10 June 1946. * alloted to the (MNG) 21 June 1946 and consolidated with the 217th Coast Artillery Regiment (See annex). * Reorganized with Headquarters Federally recognized 23 September 1946 at St. Cloud. * Ordered into active Federal service 16 January 1951 at St. Cloud * Released from active Federal service and reverted to state control 2 December 1954. Distinctive unit insignia * Description A Silver color and enamel device in height overall consisting of a shield blazoned: Azure, a bear cat rampant Argent between in fess a five-pointed mullet and a gopher sejant Or; on a chief of the second a saltire couped of the field. Attached below the shield a Silver scroll inscribed "REX MONTIS" in Blue letters. * Symbolism The consolidation of the former 217th Coast Artillery Regiment with the 136th Infantry Regiment is depicted in the design: The bear cat is from the coat of arms of the 136th Infantry Regiment, World War II; the star and gopher are from the coats of arms of the former 205th and 206th Infantry Regiments, predecessors of the 217th Coast Artillery Regiment. The chief, bearing a saltire, is incorporated in this coat of arms to symbolize the Civil War service of the original 136th Infantry Regiment. The shield is blue for Infantry. * Background The distinctive unit insignia was approved on 14 November 1951. Coat of arms *Blazon **Shield: Azure, a bear cat rampant Argent langued Gules between in fess a five-pointed mullet and a gopher sejant Or; on a chief of the second a saltire couped of the field. **Crest: That for the regiments and battalions of the Minnesota Army National Guard: On a wreath of the colors (Argent and Azure), a sheaf of wheat Proper. **Motto: REX MONTIS (King of the Hill). * Symbolism ** Shield: The consolidation of the former 217th Coast Artillery Regiment with the 136th Infantry Regiment is depicted in the design: The bear cat is from the coat of arms of the 136th Infantry Regiment, World War II; the star and gopher are from the coats of arms of the former 205th and 206th Infantry Regiments, predecessors of the 217th Coast Artillery Regiment. The chief, bearing a saltire, is incorporated in this coat of arms to symbolize the Civil War service of the original 136th Infantry Regiment. The shield is blue for Infantry. ** Crest: The crest is that of the Minnesota Army National Guard. * Background: The coat of arms was approved on 14 November 1951. Campaign streamers Civil War * Shilo * Kentucky 1862 * Tennessee 1862 * Alabama 1862 * Chickmauga * Chattanooga * Atlanta * North Carolina 1865 World war I * without inscription World War II * New Guinea * Luzon Decorations following units entitled to the DUC streamer embroidered LUZON * A Company * F Company * G Company * I Company following units entitled to the MUC streamer embroidered ASIATIC-PACIFIC THEATER * Service Company * Medical Company References * * * http://www.34infdiv.org/docs/ArmyInfLineage1953.pdf External links * http://www.history.army.mil/html/forcestruc/lh.html Category:Military in Minnesota 136